


smoothed out

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [104]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Banter, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pillow Talk, its cute its soft i am ill i need to write nice things or ill faint, nothing but fluff tbh, sub az implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: cuddly aftercare without much plot; ft. crowley and gabriel softly bickering
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [104]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Kudos: 28





	smoothed out

**Author's Note:**

> my personal apology to az for using him as an essential trauma punching bag of sorts nd writing nothing but whump of him for the past month,,, heres ur break buddy u deserve it

"tired, love?" gabriel asks, brushing the soft sweep of messy curls back. aziraphale nods, enjoying the unending attentions of crowley behind him, tugging his nightgown over his head, and patting down his skin with a miracled washcloth. it's nice, being loved so effectively. he leans back, lounges against his beloved demon, and crowley can't help but chuckle, arms wrapping around him.

"little cherub," he sighs, kissing at aziraphale's head, then his temples, taking great care to love over both tender, unprotected flesh, and that which lays protected by bone just beneath the surface. he travels the surface of him, leaving lovenotes of pecks as he goes. aziraphale can't help but giggle when he gets to his cheeks, blushing and squirming away. he writhes, wiggles around, his legs kicking poorly when gabriel moves in to rub at his thighs, fingers tracing delicately. it's all too easy to hold him still with a firm, furtive hand - something both gabriel and crowley happen to possess. aziraphale eventually goes lax for them, cooing contently while gabriel returns to pampering him, and crowley keeps up his affections.

"honestly," gabriel says. "he's impossible."

aziraphale's stomach does a sweet little flip when gabriel doesn't even address him, talking to crowley in his place. he feels slighted in the most delightful way. pouty and full of fuss, like a spoiled child.

"incorrigible," crowley corrects.

"dastardly,"

" _bastardly,"_

"now, now," gabriel shushes, gathering aziraphale into his arms, as if protecting him from crowley's reign of terror. "wouldn't want to hurt his feelings, would we?" there's a smirk to his words audible even when aziraphale lets his eyes shut.

"he gets off on being called a sluttish tart, i don't think many words can rise to the task of hurting his feelings." crowley dares to tease, leaning forwards so he might embrace aziraphale once more, refusing to be denied his angel's contact. aziraphale whines, and shakes his head without speaking, but he knows there's no use in denying it. they're both right, and like this, exhausted, struck warm and fuzzyheaded in his afterglow, he finds he doesn't mind a single sporting blow. not when he's being tended to without request, without hesitation. 

he's cared for - it doesn't get much better than that.

**Author's Note:**

> neil gaiman is waiting outside my house with a glock hiding in the bushes as punishment for my crimes


End file.
